


Try Again (I）

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: ABO. OOC.精英总裁A与乖巧伪小三O的狗血爱情故事。－本文有原型，是我前几年写的闪家CP。后来觉得这个设定套在周三身上也带感，也就改编成ABO以及增加一些内容。看过前身的朋友也不要觉得抄袭，因为我九成都是在抄我自己。－另外看的时候建议播放道英和Rocoberry的Don't say goodbye，会更有感觉。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 5





	Try Again (I）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO. OOC.  
> 精英总裁A与乖巧伪小三O的狗血爱情故事。
> 
> －本文有原型，是我前几年写的闪家CP。后来觉得这个设定套在周三身上也带感，也就改编成ABO以及增加一些内容。看过前身的朋友也不要觉得抄袭，因为我九成都是在抄我自己。  
> －另外看的时候建议播放道英和Rocoberry的Don't say goodbye，会更有感觉。

快凌晨了啊。  
白天里那多么喧闹的街景，日光下多么繁华的都市，最终落入黑暗沦为星尘的陪葬品，然后静静的等待翌日辰光曙现，再次重生。  
他靠在小露台的围栏上，看着楼下街道由熙来攘往变成空无一人。  
万籁俱寂，能听见的只有自己的呼吸声；抬首看天，只是一块黑糊糊的画板。  
餐桌上的饭菜早已凉了。  
我还故意跑到海港那边买的鱼呢。  
想到这里，不知从何传来一股凉意，让他不由得用手环住自己。  
不来了吧，都这么晚了。  
应该不会来了。  
他不会来。

把饭菜用保鲜膜包好，放进冰柜里。之后再洗了个澡，也看了会儿电视。  
「……集团主席郑在玹表示，日后集团除集中拓展酒店业务，亦会开拓奢侈品等领域，使集团业务更为多元化。收购Burton公司旗下的香水及香薰品牌EROS仅为拓展计划的第一步……」  
他定眼看着电视里那端正的容颜，电视机里的人从容地以微笑应对着那不断从闪光灯袭来的强光，看似谦逊的表情，却无法遮掩眼底里的高傲。  
这就是Alpha的优势吧，举手投足也自带气场，似乎生来就这样高贵，也就有了睥睨一切的资本。  
他叹了口气，摸到身旁的遥控器，顺手地关上了电视机。  
平静不过，平常不过。  
他把房子里的灯光都关上，回到睡房，点亮床头小几上的香薰烛台，然后跪在床边祈祷。  
直至他心中的罪疚不安被睡意压下，香气充盈整个房间，他才躺在King Size的双人床上随随入眠。  
「天父上帝，当我搁眼安眠时，恳求你，松弛我的筋骨，安静我的心灵。消除我一切的混乱和烦恼。」

遥远而模糊的哗啦水声把他从深度睡眠中唤回现实的黑夜里头。  
他迷路的意识缓缓飘回脑袋里，然后就了解到这是浴室里发出的水声，有人在他家的浴室里洗澡。  
半夜里会在他的浴室里洗澡的，只有他。  
后颈侧的皮肤上Alpha的牙印发着痛又发着热，可他很清楚，这些痛感热度与情热无关。从代表性征的腺体找起，循着神经血管追溯源头，至到灵魂所在的心脏，才能找出病因。  
他贬了贬眼，心头掠过千思万绪，但最终还是选择不动，保持着这个背着房门的侧卧姿势。  
而漆黑中，唯有他的眼睛闪耀着。  
他渴求他的热度，却害怕面对他。  
即使他是如此的深爱着他。

水声停下来了，接下来是吹风机「哄哄」的声音。接着是浴室门打开的声音。然后是脚步声。然后是房门被推开的声音。  
他把所有声音都全收入耳里，却闭起双眼不敢动丝毫。  
此时的他是一只失去庇护的兔子，把自己蜷缩成小小的毛团，用小爪子按实毛绒绒的长耳朵。

为什么我在害怕呢。  
我不是想要他的吗。

感觉到后方有具温热的身体贴上自己后背，那个人把额贴近他的后颈，左手握住了他的柔荑，右手轻松地穿过了他下压的腰侧，环住了他。  
Alpha的信息素瞬间将他包围，把他的嗅觉中枢填满。  
是白麝香。  
那其实是个有趣的矛盾，怎看也好，电视里头那矜贵骄傲的总裁的信息素应该是霸道的檀香、冷淡的雪松木、又或是苦涩的蓝山咖啡香－－至少爱慕他俊美容貌的Omega们会这样想。

可任你们再臆想，只有我知道，他的味道。

初次闻到对方的信息素时，他还以为那是爽身粉的味道。发情期后的初次标记，力气耗尽的他趴在Alpha的胸膛，他感受着那白麝香，如同婴儿安眠在摇篮中，眼皮一点一点的合上。同样的干净温和，同样的纯白宁静。  
可那当初的纯白，也不过是我的臆想。

那个人蹭了蹭他的后颈，用着与生俱来的磁性音色说道，「不要再装睡了，你睡着时的身体可是比你醒着时柔软多了。」  
说话时吐出的热气呼到他的后颈，后颈腺体感受到Alpha的存在后跳动得更激烈。  
他还是没说话，没睁眼。  
他本该期待自己的Alpha，用亲吻和爱抚回应恋人的怀抱，借肌肤相亲来满足对爱人的占有欲。可他的身体却不自觉地抖颤着。

他在害怕他。

男人把身体撑起，从他背后移身到他上方。他感觉到他一手把他侧躺的身体按下，并撑在自己的脖子旁；一手伸往了床外，不知道在弄什么。如同一只居高临下的猎豹，俯在猎物身上，肆意逗弄对方的每一寸毛发。  
感觉眼皮外黑暗的世界多了一道光线，鼻间多出一丝香气，看来他把香薰点亮了。  
磁性音色再次在上方响起，「你就打算一直装睡？」他感到男人的手指落在自己胸前，撩弄两下后，微凉的空气贴上了自己露出的皮肤。  
他仍然没说话，没睁眼。

大气里再次归于平静，男人的手依旧解着他的睡衣衣扣，直至他在他面前暴露那白皙的前胸，直至他看得见他那细嫩的肉体。  
男人的双指轻轻抚弄着他胸前的嫩花，手势如同抚过脆弱的蔷薇花瓣般轻柔。  
从嫩花外周一下又一下地逗着，男人能感受手中的嫩花正逐渐地绽放挺立，那泛着媚红的冶艳姿态如同它的主人一样。  
在暖色柔光下，他看到身下人的双颊、身体渐渐浮现出醉人的粉色。  
这些前戏其实也不需要。他可以利用Omega向Alpha臣服的天性，命令对方张开眼睛，或用信息素诱导对方发情，可他没有。  
他只是专注地看着身下人的双眸依旧紧闭着双眸，看他精致的鼻翼更为明显的翁动，听他呼吸声也由原本的细不可闻开始渐增。

他的Omega正被情欲所侵蚀。

他弯下身，在Omega的耳边轻声厮磨着，「你知道吗。你可以不睁眼……但你能抗拒我吗？」  
用着如同海妖的声线，一点一点的把高洁的人儿从至高天拉下，拉到色欲地狱里。  
他的手承着Omega在情欲和理智中徘徊不已时，飞快地滑到他的长腿间，握上他那柔和的茎物。  
他揉搓着Omega的分身，他能看见Omega的雪肤上发了一层细腻的薄汗。  
被男人温热的手掌包围下，分身传来的刺激早已使他的理智昏死。  
「金道英……我会一直要你……要到你睁眼看我为止，要到你无法离开我……你知道我有这个能耐吧……」  
人儿纤薄的眼皮和眼周开始染出绚丽红晕，正不由自止的抖动着。  
男人成功地把他拉到地狱里去。  
他的Omega是多么的圣洁，而他就是爱看他堕落的模样－－只为了他堕落。  
他爱怜地拨开搭于Omega额上那湿漉的发丝，一下没一下的亲吻他的肌肤，隔着皮肤仍能感受他甜美芳馥的味道。随着對方的分身终于在他手中投降，黏稠于手中扩散，他的吻也缓缓落在Omega那娇美的唇瓣之上。  
「在玹……」他喘着气的唤着男人的名字。即便是发泄过后，他的眼睛仍旧保持合闭，「为什么……就是要我留在你身边……」  
男人没回应，只是把他的睡裤脱下，露出他均称纤长的双腿。  
「在玹……如果我说……我已经压倦了这样的日子呢……」  
男人把他的双腿打开并拉高，埋进他腿间。他没反抗，因为他已经知道男人接下来会做什么。  
「她正在家等你的……我已经不想再做你们之间的第三者了……」他深呼吸一口，声音抖颤的说，「你知不知道，你每一次的拥抱都是在提醒我是如此自私，你的每一下亲吻都让我疚心疾首，你每一次射进我身体里……就让觉得我是一个不折不扣的罪人。」  
男人的动作没有停止，他仍然做着如同往时每一次做前的一系列扩张动作。第一步是把對方所遗下的精华抹于穴口上。  
「郑在玹，我们分手吧。」  
男人对于他的分手宣言全没动摇，手指由外而内地按压着穴口，还是一贯地温柔。  
「郑在玹！」此刻他的理智终于完全醒来，将他从男人所创造色欲地狱暂时带离。对于男人的无动于衷他心生愠怒，他终于按捺不住睁开了眼睛，坐起身来想要推开身上的男人。  
奈何Alpha的身体比他更为矫健，轻易地就把他按下，连带把他的双手钳制于头顶上方。  
他这才看见，男人身上并没一寸衣物，以及那早已涨大充血的分身。  
男人灵敏的手指末入他的身体里，一寸一寸的直入深入。明明是蓄势待发的状态，可他看起来依旧是不急不躁地撩拨着身下人的肉体和神经。  
他睁大的眼睛正与男人四目相投，男人的眼底里是如此的深不可测。他再次闭眼，害怕跟男人有着更深入的目光交流，害怕自己的神智会如同往日迷失在男人的眼眸里。  
男人的食指随意地在他的幽径中散步，所到之处皆留下快感。  
三指的扩张抹去了进入的痛楚，也让他知道，他将会再一次被男人拖回色欲地狱里。  
在男人为他扩张至手指退场的这一段时间，他感觉自己是在接受男人的感官凌迟，他的身体不再属于自己，快感像是把他的身体分开成了数千块。  
男人拉过他的双腿并环到腰上，线条绝佳的胸肌腹肌与他的肌肤贴合，巨大的肉刃最终还是没入了他的身体。这一下似是用着发泄的力度来与他结合，「唔……」他痛得想要尖叫，但最终被男人用粗暴的吻封上嘴唇。  
进入的每一下都是由冠至根的来回生殖腔深处；男人的前戏有多轻柔，那么他的正剧就有多粗暴，而从前的他并不曾这么粗暴过。  
白麝香的味道随着男人的动作越发浓烈，纯净的香气却变得不纯，他在其中嗅到占有欲和破坏欲。  
男人炽热的气息扑到他的脸上，被男人双手紧紧固定的腰侧生出火热的痛感。闭上眼睛强化了他其他的感官，使他更为强烈的感受到男人的一切：体温、呼吸、力度……

郑在玹，你生气了么？你是想要惩罚我吗？  
可是，我不能再让我俩错下去。

在男人的一抽一插间他仿佛能感受到男人的器官将会刺穿自己的体腔，每一下抽出只是为了插得更深。茎尖撞击的地方除了快感伴随而来的是更大的疼痛；小穴也在剧烈磨擦下泛起血红且生出红点。  
男人把头埋进了他的脖子里，无法得见他那泛红的眼眶，被勒得深红的腰支，以及渐渐散涣的眼神。  
为了分散自己的痛感，他不由得地想自己是否成了男人的报复对象，男人是否把自己的器官视为凶器，把做爱视为一场复仇。  
如果男人确是要向他复仇的话，那么他也成功了一半。  
他的私处已经流出鲜血。  
鲜血的确使二人的融合更为顺畅，但痛苦亦加倍－－男人巨大的茎身不断地磨刮着体腔的伤口，每融合一次都把伤口连皮带肉地翻起。  
血的助力下男人似是更为兴奋，他的分身不知倦怠的活动着，更为狂放地占有身下人的身体。  
痛觉凌虐，房间内血腥味道越发浓重，他的意识正不断地流失。他不知道自己能撑到何时，可他只是想撑下去。

应该，这是他和郑在玹的最后一次。  
想到这里，涌上心头的只有对身上施暴的男人那满满的留恋，而不是他如此残忍的对待自己的恨意。  
在一片迷蒙的黑暗中，他仿佛看见男人昔日那饱含浓情的眼神，耳朵边环回着那一字一句的表白，那表情是表露着自己满腔的宠爱。  
他不后悔遇上郑在玹，他不后悔爱上这个深不可测的男人，他后悔的，只是当了他和她的第三者。  
他知道，他与她并无夫妻之实，只是互惠互利的商业婚姻。他不知道她对他是否有爱，但每一次他煮好了温馨小菜、满心期待地等着男人的到来迎来的只是空气之时，他忍不住想，她是不是如此的等待着男人回家。  
郑在玹，我是爱你的。  
我很爱很爱你。  
只可惜，单单用爱，并不能完全地占有一个人的。  
他为数不多的神识被男人那灌进身体的浓精完全淹没，这一次，他落入黑暗的无底洞里。

就让我享受这一次的罪孽，我会为自己犯下的错作出补偿。  
我会去洗掉标记，搬家，在他的人生中消失。  
求你赦免我的罪过，阿门。


End file.
